coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Cat
This article, , is under active construction! Coraline Wiki apologizes for the inconvenience. The Cat is one of the major supporting characters of the story and is voiced by Keith David in the film. He appears and disappears at will and has the ability to speak in the Other World. Acting as her personal guidance, he follows Coraline from both worlds. In the other world however, he has the ability to speak. He seems to be at first cold to Coraline for her insulting him. However over time he seems get more attached to her. As claimed by Wybie he is feral (despite saying that he also watches after it as well). He was nicknamed by Coraline as a wuss-puss, something he loathes with intensity. The Cat has the ability to seemingly vanish and reappear at will. This is never actually touched upon in the film, as his supernatural nature is heavily implied rather than being discribed outright. The only true indication of his enigmatic nature is at the close of the film, where he vanishes by walking behind a signpost and failing to reappear on the other side. In the book, The Cat implied even further to be some sort of otherworldly entity. He seems to understand the nature of the Other World in full detail, including its history and the terrible truth behind it's facade. Though he keeps most of this information to himself, he does disclose some facts to Coraline. Another feature he has in both media is the knowledge of secret entrances into the Other World, and when these passageways disappear through the acts of the Other Mother, he loses a great deal of confidence. The Other Mother hates cats which means he and the Other Mother are arch-enemies. In the book, his knowledge implies he is as old as the Beldam herself, however old that may be, and that he serves as a natural counter to her. In both the film and the novella, he both blinds and lacerates the Beldam in a bid to help Coraline escape with the Ghost's Eyes. In both instances, The Cat survives. Physical Appearance There is nothing specific described about The Cat in the book other than the color of its fur; but in the film, however, The Cat's appearance is more distinctive. Its left ear is torn, for an unknown reason, and has a quite thin body structure. Other than that, its blue eyes contrast to the color of its fur. Personality In the books, the cat is somewhat sarcastic, but helpful. He is at first impatient with Coraline, but soon they become friends. He also hates rats, especially the rats following the Other Mother. In the movie, the cat is somewhat similar, he isn't as sarcastic, and is more helpful to Coraline, but he still hates rats. And he was deeply offended when Coraline called him a "wuss-puss". He is shown to enjoy being in Wybie Lovat's company, and soon becomes close to Coraline. He seems to enjoy exploring with Wybie or Coraline, relaxing, and hunting. In the real world, the cat has a habit of cocking his head sideways. When in the real world, for both the book and the movie, he seems to act much more like a cat would, such as he enjoys being petted, and when he hunts, he brings his catch to Wybie, but to a more of an intelligent level, such as he seems to understand what humans say. And he can respond through meows, growls, hisses, purrs, and body language. One theory about why he may be able to speak in the Other World is that he switches that capability with the Other Wybie. The Cat is mute in the real world, and Wybie can talk; in the Other World, it is the other way around. Quotes * (To Coraline) "No, I'm not the other of anything. I'm me." * "I don't like rats at the best of times, but this one was sounding an alarm." * "She wants something to love, I think. Something that isn't her. Or, maybe she'd just love something to eat." * "I don't know. How do you taste?" * "You probably think this world is a dream come true. But you're wrong. The other Wybie told me so." '' '''Trivia' .Some fans of the movie and book beleive that the cat may have been staying around Wybie because he was protecting him from the beldam. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes